All Hibari Kyoya Wants for His Birthday
by mangaaddict26
Summary: The five things he could possibly want for his birthday, who better to give it to him than Tsuna? 1827


**Heyo people! I've been MIA for quite a while huh? Anyway, since it's Hibari-san's birthday, I have a fic to dedicate! You would notice that I like to play around with numbers every now and then, May 5 or 5.5 so try to spot where this comes into play. It's gonna be pretty obvious though. Haha.**

**Warning: My rusty skills, un-beta'd, Yaoi, OOCness, 1827, me being not that good an authoress…**

**Disclaimer: *breaks in* ***_**steals **_**copyright* *puts into box* Happy birthday Hibari-san!**

* * *

All Hibari Kyoya wants for his birthday are five very simple things.

1. A kiss

As Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari's boyfriend for nearly two years wakes up early on the morning of May 5th, he immediately registers that it's Kyoya's birthday. Finding Kyoya already waiting for him in his room, he shyly pecks Kyoya on the lips before having his face erupt into a full out blush. Even after going out for two years, Tsuna is still somewhat embarrassed over romantic actions.

Fortunately he has a very understanding boyfriend who lovingly ruffles his unruly sienna locks. As they make plans to meet up later that night in the park where nobody really visits anymore, Hibari gets up and informs his lover about his leaving. Rolling his caramel eyes at his raven-haired boyfriend, who was going out to _bite people to death, _he mutters a quick farewell. He turns around to freshen up, but not before he is pulled into another kiss. And this time it's a long and breathtakingly sweet one.

Leaping off the ledge of the window, Hibari gives a quick lick to his lips as the taste that is uniquely Tsuna lingers behind.

_Their own way of saying 'Happy Birthday' and 'Thank You'… _

2. A hug

Hibari Kyoya approaches the entrance of the park, five minutes before the meeting time. As the large clock showing five fifty-five stares back at him, he takes steady paces towards the cherry-blossom tree. It had become a special place ever since Tsuna had confessed to him at that very place nearly two years ago.

Waiting on the other side of it was Tsuna; a large grin plastered his face which was also adorned with a light pink blush. Not only that, but his arms are wide open, welcoming Kyoya into them. A genuine smile makes its way onto the prefect's face, as his bluish-grey eyes soften. Looking into them, you could see a pool of emotions, but standing out among them was that known as…love. Graceful strides towards the younger boy lead them both to find themselves entangled in the warmth and security of each other.

Arms wrapping around the shorter boy's body, he takes in the scent that strongly resembles cinnamon while Tsuna being easily flustered buries his face into that strong chest. That being a futile attempt to hide that blooming blush as he feels his boyfriend smirk knowingly. Hoping to cherish that moment a little longer, Hibari keeps his hold on the boy a little longer before letting go. He wanted to see what the 'surprise' the doe-eyed boy had promised him earlier in the day before he had left was. Tsuna, his blush having slowly disappeared a while ago flashed another smile before dragging him further into the park.

_Their own way of saying 'hey' and 'I'm glad you came'…_

3. A cake

During the afternoon which his lover had spent away, the Tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia had spent his time in the kitchen. Doing what you may ask, baking a cake of course. Contrary to what most people thought and believed, Hibari Kyoya did have a sweet tooth and especially liked chocolate. Thus, it was the fact that drove Tsuna to slave over a hot oven with chocolate, flour, eggs, milk, sugar and icing. The cake was called 'Death by Chocolate' and it was surprisingly Kyoya's favourite dessert.

Despite him being called Dame-Tsuna and all, he did not only inherit his mother's looks, but her amazing culinary skills as well. His measuring skills that never displayed themselves during his mathematics always turned up during baking and he manages to use the correct amount of ingredients each and every time. Interestingly enough, only Nana, Kyoya and Tsuna himself knew of his skill in the kitchen while the 'Number-one Hitman' was still in the dark about this side of his student.

Thus, Hibari detested when anyone called his cute lover no-good; it's not like they had very seen him in the kitchen had they? He hated the way they made prejudiced conclusions about Sawada Tsunayoshi, those herbivores did not seem to realise the fact that Tsuna stood far above them in terms of position. In character as well, he did not retaliate to their bullying or teasing despite having the power to; he stopped Gokudera from attacking them when he was insulted while they themselves would get upset over a single insult.

As Kyoya allowed himself to be led to a single tree in the far end, he noticed a purple mat having been already laid down on the ground with a single basket. Tsuna carefully took out the cake from inside the basket and his true talent is revealed through a flawless chocolate cake that could make anyone's mouth water. However, he was further surprised when Tsuna shyly cut a piece with the fork and offered it to him.

_Their own way of saying 'Thank for staying with me' and 'You're welcome'…_

4. A wish

As they finished off the cake of their little picnic, they noticed that the sun had begun to set. Sitting side by side, hand in hand, they watched the sky glow with brilliant colours of orange, blue, purple and pink. The view was spectacular and it was especially magical when they spent it with the person they love the most. Once the sun had set, the sky was dark and the moon was out but the magical moment had not ended just yet. The bright sun was merely replaced by millions of glittering stars that filled the sky. Not only that, Hibari noticed, but there were a few fireflies flitting here and there, making the place seem even more enchanted.

Attempting to make the most of the day, Hibari began talking about his daily life, adding in facts to let Tsuna know which others would never. Tsuna too joined in the conversation as they talked about mundane things from homework to having Reborn as a tutor. That was when Tsuna noticed how amazingly stunning Kyoya looked when his body and face were illuminated by the bright yet subtle moonlight. The glow around him made him seem like he was a mere figment of his imagination, a handsome spirit looking down at him.

But that strong grip and warmth reminded him that Kyoya was real and that their love was real. All of a sudden, Tsuna tugged on his shirt and pointed to the sky. Hibari felt that he truly was blessed with an angel in his arms, Afterall, who else would bring such luck that a falling star be shown to him on his birthday? He closed his eyes as his caramel-eyed lover did too and made a wish.

_A wish upon a falling star will surely come true when one truly believes. Not out of greed or pride, he who wishes will have it answered in tenfold…  
_

And last but not least, a person to spend an eternity with

Opening his steel grey eyes, he blinked as a familiar melody began to play. He didn't know where it came from, but he was sure of what it was, the beautiful lullaby his mother had sung when he was a mere child. It brought memories flooding through his mind however he was snapped out of his reverie when Tsuna tugged at the hem of his shirt.

Looking at the bright smile Tsuna always had on; Kyoya remembered that he would always have Tsuna. It was because of Tsuna that he changed, to fill the void, to give him the love that he had lost from his parents when he was five. He was willing to share everything; he was willing to change everything, all for this one boy who had bothered to smile at him. Apart from biting people to death of course, that was one thing he could never change.

Moreover, as if Tsuna has just read his thoughts, he pecked Kyoya on the cheek and nodded. The raven-haired boy, overwhelmed by the emotions that the Vongola Decimo could evoke in him, grabbed him by the hands and twirled him to the melody still playing on. Holding their bodies close together, they moved and swayed to the beat, dancing a moonlight waltz.

The both of them sighed in pleasure; the night could never get any more perfect.

_I wish that Tsunayoshi will remain with me forever, for I think that I will go crazy if he left me one day._

_I wish that Kyoya will stay with me forever, I don't want him to ever leave me._

_I love him with all my heart.  
Now and for eternity_

_Even till death we will not part…_

_Our silent vows that the wind has witnessed,_

_Never forgotten._

_Kyoya having lost his parents at a young age grew up all alone and broken. Tsuna caught his attention, his attitude being similar to his mother's._

_Long before Tsuna had confessed to him, he had already fallen in love. Tsuna only made him all the more happier when he promised to give him the love he had lost. He changed Kyoya for the better and was the 'angel' in his life. _

* * *

**Done! Boy…that was both OOC and cliché… anyway, look out for my friend and soul sister's fic. We're both using this prompt so don't be surprised! Darkreapper is awesome! Also don't forget Jillian, my lovely imouto~ they've both been amazing people! **

**Leave a review if you want, flame if you want. I wrote this fic for my pleasure, my sisters and for Hibari-san's birthday, not for reviews.**

**SEE YA!**

P.S. Her story is now out! It's M-rated (so don't read if you no likey) and it's pretty awesome :D


End file.
